VKook Fanfiction
by dymtae
Summary: Koleksi FF Oneshot VKook TaeKook Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook
1. Jealous

Title: Jealous

Author: dymtae

Genre: romance, fluff,

Rating : PG-15

Length : oneshot

Main cast:

V BTS

Jungkook BTS

* * *

"hyung,kau melihat kaus kakiku yang berwarna putih?" teriak Jungkook.

"bukankah ada di lemarimu?" balas Seokjin hyung dari dapur.

"iya, tapi pasangannya tidak ada, Hanya ada sebelah." Jungkook mengacak rambutnya yang kemerahan.

Sebenarnya aku tahu dimana kaus kaki Jungkook berada, tempat sampah. Seingatku, beberapa minggu ke belakang Yoongi hyung pernah meminjam kaus kaki Jungkook secara diam-diam karena kaus kakinya basah semua. aku memang tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada kaus kaki Jungkook tapi melihat sikap Yoongi hyung yang gelisah saat Jungkook mengatakan 'kaus kaki warna putih', sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak nasib kaus kaki itu. Ingat saat Jungkook kehilangan celana dalam warna hitam? Yoongi hyung-lah yang meminjamnya sampai celana dalam itu memiliki lubang di depannya. Kaus kaki itu pasti sudah bernasib sama. Aku beranjak dari tempatku dan pergi ke kamar. Aku membuka setiap bagian lemariku dan mencari-cari kaus kaki putihku, rasanya masih ada. Ini dia.

"ini. pakai saja punyaku." Aku menyodorkan kaus kaki yang masih terbungkus dengan plastic.

"ah terimakasih banyak hyung. Kau penyelamatku." Jungkook memeluk tubuhku dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangku. Seketika rona merah menjalar di pipiku membuatku tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Syukurlah kaus kaki putihku masih ada dan itu baru. Aku sengaja membeli kaus kaki itu untuk kelulusanku tapi karena jadwal promosi kami, aku dan Jimin tidak bisa menghadiri kelulusan kami sendiri. Aku juga tidak mau Jungkook memakai kaus kaki lama saat masa orientasinya.

'hari ini aku akan pergi ke sekolah untuk orientasi. Orangtuaku juga akan berada disana. aku sangat gugup. Aku ingin cepat pergi.' 'hyung akan kelelahan karena aku tapi mereka juga datang bersamaku.'

Aku melihat Jungkook sedang melakukan filming untuk BANGTANTV. Kami memang sedang dalam masa promosi untuk 'Boy In Luv' tapi karena maknae kami harus datang ke sekolah untuk upacara pembukaan masa orientasi, tentu saja kami akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Manager, stylist noona, dan orangtua jungkook juga hadir hari itu.

Setelah selama kurang lebih 30 menit, kami sampai di sekolah Jungkook. sekolah Jungkook sangat besar. Sekolahnya juga terkenal dengan lulusannya yang berhasil menjadi artis besar sekolah disini. Aku bangga karena Jungkook berhasil masuk sekolah ini. yah dia memang _golden maknae_ kami. Sementara Jungkook pergi ke ruang guru dan mengisi beberapa aplikasi, kami menunggunya di sebuah ruangan yang disediakan.

"dimana Jungkook?"

"disebelah sana sebelah sana".

Aku masih belum bisa menemukannya, terlalu banyak anak laki-laki yang berseragam kuning disini.

Jimin merangkul pundakku. "ey kau lihat? Tsk. Anak itu. dia bahkan tidak melihat kearah kita".

"aku bahkan belum menemukannya" aku meregangkan otot leherku untuk menemukannya.

"aish. Itu disana" jimin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Jungkook.

Sial. Jungkook dikelilingi oleh banyak murid wanita. mereka berbisik-bisik sambil menatap kearah Jungkook namun tidak berani mendekati, mungkin karena ada kami, manager, dan orangtuanya mengawasi diatas sini. Perasaan senangku luntur seketika. Entah kenapa aku jadi cemas Jungkook sekolah disini. Mereka mungkin tidak berani mendekat sekarang, tapi nanti? Anak itu terlalu polos. Bagaimana jika _sunbae_ dan teman sekelasnya tergila-gila padanya dan mengejar Jungkook atau bahkan menguntit Jungkook sepulang sekolah? Perasaanku bercampur-aduk.

Kami tiba di sebuah café untuk makan siang. Turun dari mobil kulihat Jungkook sedang melakukan filming, aku menghampirinya dan merangkulnya. "kami disini untuk _jajangmyeon_". Anak ini. ia benar-benar ingin makan_ jajangmyeon_ dari kemarin. Sebelumnya keinginannya terpenuhi ia pasti akan terus mengatakannya. Ia benar-benar manis dimataku membuatku tanpa sadar menempelkan dahiku ke wajahnya dengan gemas hingga berkali-kali.

* * *

"sepertinya Jungkook sedang jatuh cinta" Jimin duduk disampingku dan merebut remot TV dari tanganku. Pernyataannya.. sepertinya ada masalah dengan kupingku.

"m-mworago?" rasanya pendengaranku agak terganggu hari ini.

"maknae kita Jeon Jungkook sedang jatuh cinta" Jimin membisikannya tepat di telingaku. Tunggu. Jatuh cinta? Jungkook? tidak mungkin. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku memeluk lutut. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari otak dan tubuhku. Aku terpaku di sofa. Sepertinya aku lupa caranya berkedip. Pikiranku melayang jauh kembali ke masa orientasi Jungkook. Walau sudah cukup lama, aku masih saja mengingat detailnya. Murid wanita cekikikan melihat Jungkook. Mereka memotret, merekam, dan saling berbisik. Kemudian aku pikiranku berkelana pada saat Jungkook tertawa sendiri melihat layar ponselnya. Saat kutanya kenapa ia bilang 'bukan apa-apa, aku sedang chatting dengan teman sekolahku'. Apa yang spesial dari chatting itu hingga membuat Jungkook begitu. Saat itu juga aku mencoba mengintip ponselnya tapi anak itu mengunci ponselnya dengan password yang kukira adalah tanggal ulang tahunnya atau tanggal debut kami. Alhasil aku tak pernah bisa mengintip pesan apa yang dikirim dan siapa yang mengirim.

Bisa kurasakan Jimin mengguncang tubuhku yang membeku. Ia berulang kali memanggilku tapi suaranya terdengar seakan Jimin berada di tempat yang sangat jauh. Pandanganku kabur, semakin kabur dan gelap. Mati listrikkah?

* * *

Kudapati diriku terbungkus selimut bergambar one piece - anime favoritku. Keningku ditutupi kain putih basah yang dingin.

"sudah bangun ya?" Jimin tiba-tiba berada di ambang pintu seperti hantu. Ia menghampiriku untuk membantuku duduk.

"kau tiba-tiba pingsan, badanmu juga demam," Jimin mencondongkan badannya mendekatiku. Berbisik ke kupingku dengan tidak sopannya. "setelah kubilang Jungkook jatuh cinta." Aku mendorongnya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat pantatnya harus mencium lantai yang dingin. Aku tidak bernaksud kasar tapi kata-katanya membuatku terkejut setangah mati.

"oh ayolah Tae! tidak perlu begitu, semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

"apa yang kau bicarakan? kau mabuk." Wajahku memanas. Demam ini sepertinya semakin parah. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Jimin. Aku tak mau Jimin semakin mengolok-olokku karena hal ini. Lagi pula apa yang ia bicarakan. Satu-satunya yang demam disini adalah Park Jimin, bukan aku. Jatuh cinta? Apa maksudnya? Ak-aku hanya agak lelah sehingga aku jatuh sakit. Waktunya saja yang tidak tepat, mungkin Jimin salah paham.

"justru kauyang mabuk - mabuk cinta Jungkook."

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menerjang Jimin. Kini giliran punggungnya yang harus bermesraan dengan lantai. Jimin melawanku dan membalikkan posisi. Kami bergulat layaknya seorang amatir – mengigit dan menggelitik. Aku bersumpah nama Park Jimin akan berakhir hari itu jika saja Jin hyung tidak cepat-cepat datang.

"ya tuhan, kerusuhan macam ini?" spatulanya yang berminyak mengacung di udara. "ya ampun Taehyung, kau kan sedang sakit. Dan jimin, hey! Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya, bukan memperparah keadaannya." Sebelum sempat melakukan pembelaan, Jin hyung lebih dulu menarik telinga kanan Jimin, memaksanya memunguti selimut yang bergelung tak berdosa di lantai yang dingin. Aku duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Di saat-saat seperti ini aku akan bersikap seolah akulah korban yang tak memiliki daya upaya. Kau tahu, Jin hyung selalu luluh padaku. Aku adalah member favoritnya setelah Jungkook tentunya.

"jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" Jin hyung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada. Ia melirik ke arahku dan Jimin bergantian. Aku salut pada Jin hyung karena bisa mengurus anak-anak seperti aku dan Jimin yang sering membuat banyak masalah. Ia pasti lelah.

"hyung aku-aku tidak salah. Aku hanya bilang kalau dia tidak peka pada perasaannya sendiri. Jelas kalau dia suka pada J-" kuseret Jimin keluar sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sudah cukup. Wajah dan telingaku kini semerah tomat masak. Jin hyung menatapku bingung.

"hyung, kau keberatan?" tak repot-repot menjawab, Jin hyung langsung keluar. Kukunci diriku sendirian di kamar. Dari luar, kudengar Jimin dan Jin hyung berdebat soalku. Untunglah Jin hyung mengerti, justru Jimin yang kena marah. Aku turut kasihan padanya tapi, ialah yang memulai pertengkaran.

Kusandarkan tubuhku yang lemah pada pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat. Perkataan Jimin melintasi pikiranku tanpa permisi. Jika dipikir-pikir, perkataan Jimin ada benarnya. Aku memang sudah lama menyukai maknae kami. Bukannya aku tak peka, aku hanya selalu menyangkalnya. Berada satugrup dengan orang yang kau suka tidaklah mudah. Perasaan takut selalui menghantuiku saat memikirkan reaksi Jungkook jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. jikaJungkook menolakku, berada di dekatnya takkan lagisama. Kami akandiliputirasa canggung dan malu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk memendamnya saja. Kupikir hanya aku yang tahu perasaanku, tapi nyatanya tidak. Orang lain sudah mengetahuinya. Kini tinggal masalah waktu saja Jungkook akan mengetahuinya. Aku berani bertaruh Jimin yang akan mengatakannya pada Jungkook. Tamatlah riwayatku.

* * *

Sudah hampir pukul 8 malam. Sejak pagi aku belum mengisi perutku dengan setetes airpun. Rasa lapar dan dahaga menggerogotiku, tapi aku tak bisa turun ke lantai bawah. Aku terlalu marah untuk makan. Sejak tadi Jin hyung,Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung, dan Namjoon hyung bergantian mengetuk kamarku, membujukku untuk segera makan. Jungkook...tampaknya ia belum pulang. Ia pergi sekolah hari ini untuk menyusul ketertinggalannya. Di satu sisi aku khawatir, tapi di sisi lain aku lega karena jika ia sudah pulang, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak keluar kamar.

Lubang kunci pintuku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi. Tampaknya seseorang di luar sedang mencoba membuka pintu dengan kawat atau semacamnya seperti dalam film-film aksi. Aku berdiri di depan pintu –menunggu. Kukira mereka takkan berhasil, tapi nyatanya..

"teman baikku, Kim Taehyung. Terkejut?" Ya aku terkejut kau ternyata bisa melakukan trik seperti itu Jimin. Kudorong badannya dengan paksa.

"hey bung aku hanya ingin berbaikan." protesnya.

"jangan ada yang menggangguku! Aku sedang ingin sendiri"

Aku mendorong kuat-kuat pintu kamar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Bak' yang cukup keras. Aku yakin semua orang diluar pasti kaget dengan perubahan sikapku yang tiba-tiba. Aku duduk di tepian tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah bantal. Aku meremas, meninju, bahkan mencekik bantal itu untuk melampiaskan segala kekesalanku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Aku menimbang-nimbangalasan apa yang akan kusampaikan jika Jimin memberitahu Jungkook soal masalah ini. Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku prustasi. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh pingsan saat Jimin menceitakan soal Jungkook jatuh cinta? Apakah aku cemburu? Hey kenapa cemburu itu menyakitkan. Aku sampai pingsan karenanya, bodoh. Kim Taehyung kau bodoh dan lemah.

'tuk tuk tuk' pintu kamarku kembali diketuk. Mereka benar-benar gigih. Seharusnya member grupku sudah mendapatkan penghargaan "grup dengan tingkat kegigihan paling tinggi"karena ini. Bosan aku menanggapinya, kuabaikan saja.

'tuk tuk tuk' Sudah kubilang mereka sangat gigih.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar."

"hyung, ini aku." Sahut sebuah suara dari balik pintu. Suara yang tak pernah bosan kudengar. Suara yang selalu menjadi candu bagi diriku. Suara yang tak pernah luput dari ingatanku, Jeon Jungkook. Untuk sesaat jantungku lupa caranya berdetak. Aku gelagapan. Aku bangkitdari tempat tidur, melihat penampilanku di cermin kalau-kalau aku terlihat berantakan. Ya walaupun kenyataannya memang iya.

"hyung?" aku telah berada di depan pintu tapi bimbang apakah harus membukanya atau tidak. Tanganku bergetar hebat dan berkeringat, cepat-cepat kulapkan pada celanaku. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang melanda. Perlahan, kuputar kunci searah jarum jam. Terbuka.

"hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar kau sakit." Jungkook memburu masuk ke dalam kamar. Raut panik terpancar jelas di wajahnya, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Ia menyentuh keningku, memeriksa suhu tubuhku. Semburat kemerahan kembali menghiasi wajahku, tapi kali ini tak ada hubungannya dengan demam.

"kau demam." Ia menuntunku untuk berbaring di tempat tidur, aku tak menolak.

"tunggu sebentar." Jungkook berlari ke lantai bawah. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan nampan berisi sebuah cangkir dan beberapa cupcake.

"tadi Jimin hyung menelpon, jad-"

"J-Jimin me-menelponmu?"

"eung. Dia bilang kau pingsan. Aku jadi tak tenang di sekolah, jadi ketika pulang aku mampir ke toko kue dan membeli cupcake ini." Tak ada hubungan antara pingsan dengan cupcake, kuduga ia membelinya karena ia suka cupcake. Anak ini memang suka apapun yang terbuat dari tepung.

"dan ini hot chocolate kesukaanmu. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri." Jungkook nyengir, menampakan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Aku menatapnya kagum. Anak ini begitu perhatian padaku, tapi aku ragu perhatian yang dimaksudkannya sama denganku.

"terimakasih tapi aku tidak lapar." Aku bersumpah imejku hancur saat itu juga. Tepat saat aku mengatakan aku tak lapar, perutku justru tak bisa diajak kompromi. Di hadapan orang yang kusukai, perutku menggeram dengan tidak hormatnya. Bisa kulihat Jungkook menahan tawanya.

"kalaupun tidak lapar, setidaknya kau harus mencicipinya karena aku sudah susah payah membelinya." Jungkook menyodorkan sebuah cupcake ke depan mulutku. Tanpa segan, aku langsung melahapnya.

"maaf karena sudah merepotkan." Kepalaku tertunduk malu.

Jungkook tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, jadi kuangkat kepalaku menghadapnya. Jungkook masih disana, memandangiku seraya tersenyum.

"hyung, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu." Aku menghentikan kegiatan menyantap cupcake-ku.

"m-maksudmu?"

"aku sudah tahu kau menyukaiku, sejak dulu." Kini giliran Jungkook yang menundukan kepalanya. Tenggorokanku menjadi sekering padang pasir, kuraih hot chocolate buatan Jungkook dan meneguknya. Tanganku bergetar saat menyimpan kembali cangkit hot chocolate ke nampan. Aku hendak membuka mulutku tapi terpotong oleh Jungkook.

"aku tahu karena-" aku mengantisipasi jawaban Jungkook dengan seksama. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku tepat di mata.

"karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, hyung." Rasanya jantungku lagi-lagi lupa cara berdetak. Ribuan kata tercekat dalam tenggorokan. Perutku mual, rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan kembali isi perutku. Ingin kutampar wajahku keras-keras, tapi tubuhku membeku bak mendapat kutukan medusa. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jungkook tidak mungkin nyata. Bangunlah Kim Taehyung!

"aku sungguh-sungguh hyung. Ini bukan mimpi." Seolah membaca pikiranku, Jungkook menjawab segala pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalaku. Ia meraih kedua tanganku, menggenggamnya.

"awalnya aku juga ragu apa kau menyukaiku, tapi Jimin hyung dan yang lainnya terus meyakinkanku dan memberikan bukti-bukti tentang semua ini. Jujur, sampai sekarang aku masih ragu karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang ini, tentang kita. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untukku berani mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku sudah berani sekarang, dan aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku-aku ingin kau jujur padaku tentang perasaanmu hyung."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapat pengakuan cinta. Tapi kali ini berbeda, aku tak mampu berkata-kata, ini karena orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku adalah Jungkook, orang telah sejak lama kusukai. Wajahku tidak bisa lebih merah lagi. Suhu badanku terus meningkat seperti akan meledak. Dengan susah payah kuucapkan sepatah kata yang harusnya kuucapkan lebih dulu padanya.

"a-a-aku aku j-juga me-me-menyukaimu"

Jungkook mencondongkan badannya mendekati Taehyung, mengecup bibirnya yang hangat dan lembut. Tak berlangsung lama, Jungkook menarik dirinya. Tersenyum manis, menampakkan kedua gigi kelincinya. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, Jungkook hanya tersenyum seperti itu saat bersamanya.


	2. For You

"ibu lihat! Ada beruang besar"

Seorang gadis kecil menarik lengan baju ibunya, menunjuk kearahku. Wajahnya tampak gembira saat melihatku melambaikan tangan. Sang ibu yang dari tadi sibuk menelpon, akhirnya menutup teleponnya dan menuruti kemauan si anak untuk mendekatiku. Tanpa basa-basi kusodorkan selembaran pamflet bertuliskan _Chicken Open Event _padasang ibu. Gadis kecil di sampingnya menatapku takjub. Senyuman tak pernah hilang di wajahnya sejak ia melihatku. Andai saja aku punya sesuatu untuk diberikan padanya selain pamflet-pamflet ini. ibunya menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, memastikan aku bukan makhluk buas pemakan anak-anak.

"kau boleh memeluknya"

Gadis kecil itu berlari kearahku, memeluk perut gendutku dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya. Kuusap-usap rambutnya sayang. Aku senang ia tidak takut padaku seperti anak-anak lain yang kutemui hari ini. Melihatnya tersenyum dengan tulus padaku membuat lelahku sedikit berkurang.

"sampai jumpa lagi beruang"

Ia melambaikan tangan mungilnya ketika ibunya mengajaknya pergi. Kubalas lambaiannya. Aku kembali pada tugasku. Membagikan pamflet-pamflet restoran ayam, tempat dimana aku bekerja. Kugerakkan badan dan tanganku, sedikit menari agar menarik perhatian. Hal cukup berhasil. Beberapa orang menghampiriku, mengambil pamflet tanpa perlu ditawari, tapi kebanyakan wanita. Mungkin karena aku lucu, atau mungkin karena mereka memang tertarik pada ayamnya.

"hey badut. Ayo foto"

Seseorang memukul kepalaku dari samping. Menarik lenganku dan mengangkat ponselnya ke udara. Agak kasar memang, tapi aku bisa apa, lagipula ia hanya seorang pria tua. Kuputuskan untuk menurutinya dan membentuk V _sign_ saat ia menyuruhku untuk berpose. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil fotonya. '_Dimana keluargamu Tuan? Kenapa di usiamu kau malah berkeliaran di taman dan meminta foto bersama badut?_' kusodorkan selembar pamflet padanya, tapi ia kembali memukul kepalaku.

"aku tidak butuh. Beri aku _high five_!"

'_Pria tua menyebalkan. Ia berfoto denganku secara gratis, tapi ia bahkan tidak mau mengambil selembar kertas yang bisa membantu kelangsungan hidupku. Kau akan membayarnya pria tua'_

Kugerakkan tangan kananku menyambut tangannya yang menggantung di udara, dan ia pun pergi. Rasanya matahari berada tepat di atas kepala, tubuhku basah kuyup oleh keringat. Sudah tengah hari dan pamflet di tanganku masih tersisa banyak. Kuputuskan untuk istirahat sebentar, menunggu matahari sedikit condong ke barat. Kubuka kepala beruang cokelat yang sejak pagi memenjarakan wajah tampanku. Rambutku sangat basah. Aku terlihat seperti baru saja keramas. Kuhembuskan udara pengap yang bersarang di saluran pernafasanku, menghirup udara yang lebih segar dari sekitar. '_aku hidup_'. Menghirup udara yang segar rasanya seperti hidup kembali. Kepejamkan mataku, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa lembut tubuhku. Segar. Sangat menyegarkan.

Tak lama, kubuka kembali kedua mataku. Tanganku merogoh saku celana beruangku, mengeluarkan ponsel yang layarnya menyala karena pesan masuk. Seulas senyum otomatis terbentuk di wajahku saat kulihat nama sang pengirim pesan, 'V Hyung'.

**V Hyung**

_Hi Kookie sedang apa disana? Aku merindukanmu. _

08.30AM

_Kenapa tidak d__ibalas?_

08:35

_Kau mengabaikanku._

08:36

_Sepertinya kau sibuk. Maafkan aku._

08:45

_Hubungi aku saat urusanmu sudah selesai._

08:50

_Belum selesai juga? Oh baiklah._

10:45

_Aku merindukanmu 3_

12:15

Membaca pesan darinya membuatku tanpa sadar menggigit bibir. Kenapa ia begitu menggemaskan? Kutekankan ibu jariku pada layar, membalas pesan singkat tapi banyak dari V Hyung. Ya, V. Namanya V. Setidaknya itulah panggilan sayangku untuknya. V untuk _victory_, kemenangan. Karena bisa menjadikannya milikku adalah sebuah kemenangan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak, V atau yang memiliki nama asli Kim Taehyung, adalah senior yang paling populer di SMA. Banyak orang menyukainya, menyatakan cintanya, memberikan hadiah-hadiah mahal, dan hal romantis lainnya. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang, ia akhirnya memilihku. Bocah biasa yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Jika kau ingin tahu apa rahasiaku (bagaimana mendapatkannya), aku tidak punya. Sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu alasan pasti kenapa ia memilihku. Aku tidak populer, aku juga tidak bisa memberikan hadiah mahal. Kami mulai dekat sejak kontes menyanyi antarkelas. Karena alasan tertentu, aku terpaksa mengikutinya. V Hyung yang saat itu menjadi panitia menemuiku di belakang panggung dan meminta nomor teleponku. Seorang Kim Taehyung, yang dipuja dan dipuji banyak orang meminta nomor teleponku? Jujur aku hampir memukul kepalaku dengan gitar kesayangan Yoongi hyung jika saja ia tidak membisikkan kata-kata mengerikan seperti 'aku bersumpah akan menelanjangimu di lapangan dan memaksamu memakai stocking pink jika kau berani menyentuh gitarku' tepat di telingaku.

Kubaca kembali pesan balasanku untuk V hyung. '_Maafkan aku hyung. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Benarkah? Aku lebih merindukanmu_' tak sampai 5 menit V hyung membalas pesanku. Tiga pesan sekaligus. Rasa lelah dan laparku berkurang karenanya.

**V Hyung**

_Kenapa lama sekali?_

12:19

_Kau beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sabar sepertiku._

12:19

_Aku lebih lebih merindukanmu_

12:20

'_Merindukanku?' _Aku tak yakin ia akan merindukanku jika tahu bahwa kekasihnya bekerja menjadi badut pengiklan restoran' kutepis segala pemikiran yang mengganggu benakku. Kubaca kembali pesannya. '_akan kulakukan apapun untu bisa bertemu denganmu_' kuraih kepala beruang cokelat dan memakainya kembali. '_tunggulah sebentar lagi_'. Semangatku kembali menggelora. Kuraih pamflet-pamflet yang tersisa dan mulai membagikannya kembali.

* * *

Aku pulang ke rumah hampir pukul 10. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di kasur, meluruskan tulang punggungku yang kelelahan. Sudah dua bulan sejak aku melakukan pekerjaan sampingan menjadi badut penyebar pamflet di sebuah restoran ayam. Kulakukan semua ini demi Taehyung. Kurang lebih satu tahun sejak kepergiannya ke Jepang. Kami belum pernah bertemu lagi. Keluargaku yang tinggal jauh Busan sana memang lumayan berada. Kami tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan ekonomi atau semacamnya. Tapi meminta sejumlah uang pada orangtua hanya untuk menemui kekasih, rasanya tidak terdengar benar. Usiaku sudah 17 tahun, aku harus mencari uang sendiri.

Kupejamkan mataku, bayangan wajah gembira Taehyung saat ia memberitahuku bahwa ia akan kuliah di Jepang tergambar jelas seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin.

'_Jungkook, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan_'

Taehyung mengayunkan lenganku seperti boneka mainan. Mata coklatnya yang indah menatapku, tangannya tak pernah melepaskan tanganku.

'_katakan_'

Ia maju satu langkah agar berada lebih dekat denganku.

'_bulan kemarin aku mengikuti program beasiswa.._' ia menarik nafas panjang _'...dan minggu lalu mereka menghubungi..._' ia kembali memberikan jeda, membuat rasa penasaranku memuncak.

'_lalu bagaimana?_' kataku tak sabar.

'_mereka bilang aku diterima_'

Taehyung menjerit seperti seorang gadis, memeluk tubuhku erat, melompat-lompat, begitupun denganku. Kulepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahunya erat. Aku baru sadar bahwa ia belum menyebutkan diterima dimana.

'_jadi, dimana itu? Universitas mana yang beruntung dapat memiliki mahasiswa sepintarmu?_'

Pujianku membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia memukul pelan bahuku.

'_Jepang. Universitas di Jepang'_

Sambaran petir serasa menyambar otakku. aku membeku, mencerna setiap kata yang dicuapkan Taehyung padaku. Untuk sesaat aku merasa seperti manusia batu yang dikutuk Medusa. Tak bisa bergerak atau berfikir sedikitpun. Taehyung mengguncangkan badanku, bertanya jika aku tidak apa-apa. Kembali pada kesadaranku, kukatakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan turut bahagia untuknya. Jepang adalah negeri yang selalu diimpi-impikannya. Aku tahu betul betapa ia mencintai segala sesuatu tentang Jepang. Kutarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Kubisikan pujian yang tak henti-henti untuknya.

Saat akan terlelap, ponselku yang disimpan di saku celana bergetar menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Kulihat layar ponselku, ada 7 panggilan tak terjawab dan 3 pesan. '_gigih sekali penelpon ini' pikirku_. Tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan dari Namjoon hyung.

**Namjoon hyung**

_Yo! Jungkook. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung. Mampirlah besok. Kami merindukanmu._

06:55

* * *

Syukurlah hari ini restoran tutup lebih awal. Aku jadi punya waktu untuk menemui teman-teman lamaku. Sebenarnya mereka adalah teman-teman Taehyung. Mereka menyambutku dengan baik, sehingga aku menjadi sangat dekat dengan mereka. Kami bertujuh, Taehyung, Jimin hyung, Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung, Yoongi hyung, Hoseok hyung, dan aku menyebut diri kami sebagai Bangtan. Dan aku adalah anggota termuda di grup. Kami bertemu sekitar enam bulan yang lalu di markas biasa kami berkumpul. Setelah mereka berenam lulus SMA, kami jadi jarang bertemu karena hyung semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan di kampusnya. Dan aku, yang masih duduk di bangku SMA menyibukan diri dengan berkerja paruh waktu menjadi badut beruang.

Seperti biasa, aku duduk di bangku taman. Mengipasi diriku dengan tangan. Hari ini jauh lebih panas dari kemarin.

'Jeon Jungkook'

Seseorang memanggil namaku, membuatku menghentikan segala aktivitas. Manajer Ahn yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelah kananku, menepuk pelan pundakku. Aku berdiri, sedikit membungkukan badanku untuk memberinya salam.

"kerja bagus. Ini upahmu"

Manajer Ahn menyodorkan selembar amplop putih padaku. Jujur saja aku tak ingat kalau hari ini gajian. Kubungkukan badanku sekali lagi mengucap terimakasih atas apa yang telah diberikannya. Segera setelah manajer Ahn pergi, kusobek amplop putih itu. '_kenapa tipis sekali_'. Kuhitung lembar demi lembar uang hasil jeri payahku. '_masih kurang_'. Kupejamkan mataku, dan menghela nafas berat. Aku terduduk kembali di kursi taman. '_Butuh lebih banyak uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat ke Jepang_'. Kemasukan amplop ke dalam saku celana, berjalan pergi menuju _Bangtan Room,_ tempat dimana kami biasa berkumpul.

* * *

Semua orang tampak bahagia bisa berkumpul kembali setelah sekian lama. Jin hyung yang dari dulu sudah tampan, menjadi semakin tampan. Kemampuan rap Namjoon hyung semakin meningkat, Yoongi hyung tampak lebih cantik dengan rambut pink dan kulit pucatnya. Hoseok hyung, ya dia.. ini rahasia ya, candaannya semakin kacau, aku tidak mengerti haha. Dan Jimin hyung, ia tak berubah banyak. Tingginya tetap saja tak bertambah. Kurasa pertumbuhannya sudah terhenti. Oh maafkan aku Jimin hyung, aku mencintaimu kau tahu itu. Bergiliran mereka menceritakan banyak hal menarik tentang kehidupannya menjadi seorang mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi. Mereka benar-benar bersemangat saat bercerita. Jin hyung, Jimin hyung, dan Namjoon hyung menceritakan betapa banyak orang yang menarik, tampan, cantik, dan sebagainya di universitasnya.

Mendengarkan semua ini membuatku memikirkan Taehyung yang jauh disana. Mungkinkah ia juga bertemu pria/wanita yang jauh lebih menarik dari diriku di universitas sana? Bagaimana jika ia ternyata memiliki pacar baru? Segala pemikiran itu membuatnya tak tenang. kuusap lembut sofa yang sedang kududuki. Biasanya Taehyung akan tidur di pangkuanku jika aku duduk di sofa ini. Memainkan daguku untuk menggangguku. Salah satu kebiasaan yang tak pernah bisa dihilangkannya. Bersandar di sofa membuatku mengantuk. Dan beberapa saat kemudian akupun terjun ke dunia mimpi.

"hey hey lihat ini!"

"ada apa"

"ini"

"apa ini?"

"apa itu?"

Keributan di sekitarku memaksaku untuk tersadar. Namun mataku masih tertutup rapat karena kelelahan. 'Kenapa ribut sekali?' Kucoba untuk kembali tidur, tetapi sebuah kalimat yang kukenal dengan sangat baik membuatku terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Chicken.. open.. event.."

'_chicken open event?_'

"kenapa Jungkook memiliki pamflet restoran ayam?"

"ya ampun itu restoran tempat biasa aku memesan ayam"

"aku mendengar gosip bahwa Jungkook menjadi maskot restoran itu"

Sesuatu menyeruak di dadaku. Aku bangun, merebut pamflet yang kuduga diambil mereka dari saku celanaku saat aku tertidur. Aku tak pernah marah pada siapapun sebelumnya.

"J-Jungkook kenapa?"

Jimin hyung terbata. Aku tahu mereka terkejut, tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi karena bisa marah pada mereka.

"ya hyung. Kalian benar. Aku adalah maskot restoran ayam. aku adalah badut beruang coklat"

Mataku menyala marah.

"aku bekerja paruh waktu..." aku menggigit bibir, menundukan pandanganku, "...agar bisa pergi ke Jepang menemui Taehyung"

Semuanya tercengang. Mereka menatapku seakan tak percaya. entah apa yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut. Aku marah untuk pertama kali, aku adalah seorang badut beruang yang menjadi maskot restoran ayam favorit mereka, atau karena aku bekerja paruh waktu demi Taehyung. Buru-buru aku pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Yoongi hyung mencoba menghentikanku dengan menarik lenganku. Tapi aku menepis tangannya. Aku pergi dengan perasaan marah yang masih bergejolak di dada.

* * *

Tiba di rumah, kulihat sebuah amplop putih polos terselip di kotak surat. Perasaan marah dan kesal dalam dada hilang seketika. Aku punya perasaan baik tentang surat ini. Taehyung biasa mengirimiku surat sebulan sekali. Entah kenapa, di era modern ini, dimana kau bisa dengan mudah berkirim pesan lewat berbagai aplikasi _chatting, _email, atau sms, Taehyung justru masih senang berkirim surat. Kulempar pamflet-pamflet tadi sembarangan. Aku langsung menuju balkon untuk membaca suratku disana. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat kulihat tulisan tangannya yang indah.

To: My Lovely Kookie

Hi Jungkookie, ini surat dariku untukmu bulan ini.

Jungkook aku merindukanmu setengah mati.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Hah.. tapi tugas kuliah ini menyiksaku.

Aku tidak tahu bisa pulang kapan. Aku rindu Korea.

Tapi tenang saja, aku lebih merindukanmu =D

Saat kita bertemu nanti aku akan memelukmu erat.

Aku tidak akan melepaskannya walaupun kau memohon.

Tapi mungkin aku akan melepaskannya jika kau memberikanku sebuah.. ah tidak-tidak, jika kau memberikanku banyak ciuman hahaha

Sudah ya aku pegal menulis terus. Telepon aku setelah kau sudah membaca surat ini.

Aku mencintaimu 333

Kemenanganmu, V~^^

P.S Aku lupa membeli amplop, jadi kugunakan saja amplop putih ini. surat cinta ini sangat formal ya..

Aku tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. Kuletakan surat dari Taehyung di dadaku seolah hal itu bisa membuat Taehyung mendengar jantungku yang berdetak kencang dari sana. Kulipat kembali suratnya dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop. Menciumnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'cuk' yang sangat memalukan. Untungnya hanya ada aku saja saat itu.

Aku pergi ke atap gedung karena dara di atas sana jauh lebih baik. Cuaca hari ini sungguh luar biasa. Kutekan nomor telepon Taehyung, menunggu dengan sabar hingga ia mengangkatnya.

"_Halo_"

Jika sebuah surat dari Taehyung bisa membuat jantung berdetak tak karuan, maka suaranya adalah penghenti detak jantungku. Suaranya yang berat dan seksi seperti melodi yang siap membunuhmu setiap kali kau menikmatinya. Untuk sesaat rasanya aku lupa cara bernafas dan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"_Kookie?_"

Bahkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah terdengar begitu seksi ditelingaku.

"Hyung? Aku sudah membaca suratmu"

Kudengar Taehyung terkekeh dari seberang sana.

"karena itu kau menelpon kan? Kau merindukanku?"

'_tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu tentu saja_'

"jawabannya sudah jelas kan. Hyung saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku yang tidak akan melepaskanmu.."

"_Jungkook?_"

"...aku juga akan memelukmu dengan erat. Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan melepaskan satu sama lain."

Aku tersenyum pada perkataanku sendiri. sejauh ini, itu adalah kata terbaik yang pernah kukatakan padanya. Aku bersumpah mendengar isakan dari seberang telepon. '_apakah Taehyung menangis?_'.

"_baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan saling berpelukan erat saat bertemu nanti_"

Dan tawanya pun kembali terdengar. Aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"akan kutelpon lagi nanti. Kau tahu kan biaya telepon internasional sangat mahal"

Taehyung kembali tertawa sambil mengejekku, mengataiku bahwa aku pelit. Ejekannya adalah pujian terindah bagiku. Dengan begitu kututup telepon dengan kata-kata cinta yang dibalasnya dengan,

"_tak ada seorangpun yang tidak mencintai Kim Taehyung_"

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian, aku kembali ke _Bangtan Room_. Aku dan hyung-hyungku sudah berbaikan. Aku sadar aku telah bersikap berlebihan, jadi aku minta maaf pada mereka. Hari ini aku terpaksa izin bolos kerja karena hyung yang terus memintaku untuk datang. Namjoon hyung bahkan melakukan aegyo, merayuku untuk datang. Apalah dayaku jika manusia-paling-tidak-lucu-di-dunia sudah melakukan hal seperti itu. Yang lain belum datang saat aku tiba disana. '_baguslah aku bisa menulis surat dulu untuk Jungkook_'. Aku duduk di sofa dan mulai menulis surat balasan untuk Taehyung. Padahal sudah seminggu, tapi aku belum juga sempat membalasnya. Sekolah dan pekerjaan benar-benar menyita waktu dan tenagaku.

Kupikirkan kata-kata terbaik agar ia tidak marah karena aku telat membalas. Taehyung sepertinya sudah bosan dengan gombalanku. 'apa lagi yang harus kutulis?'. Kugaruk bibirku, berpikir. Kugambarkan beberapa emoticon di akhir surat agar terlihat lebih menarik.

"selesai"

Kubaca kembali isi suratku. Senyuman terus mengembang di wajahku. Aku puas pada surat kutulis sendiri.

"Yo! My bro Jeon Jungkook!"

Jimin hyung berteriak dari ambang pintu, mengejutkanku yang sedang tersenyum pada selembar kertas dan tampak bodoh. Buru-buru kulipat surat cintaku untuk Jungkook. Tapi tak sempat kusembunyikan karena Jimin hyung berlari ke arahku dan berusaha merebutnya dariku.

"apa itu? Surat ya? Aku ingin melihatnya"

Jimin hyung mengacak rambutku, menyampirkan lengannya yang berotot di bahuku, menariku kuat-kuat.

"ah tidak bisa hyung. Ini untuk Taehyung"

Posisiku semakin tak aman karena hyungku yang lainnya membantu Jimin hyung memegangi agar tidak kabur. Tak mau kalah, aku menggenggam suratnya kuat-kuat. Aku yakin telah menggenggamnya sekuat yang aku bisa, tapi Namjoon hyung akhirnya bisa mengambilnya dari tanganku.

"biar aku bacakan"

Ia mengangkat suratku ke udara, membacakan isinya keras-keras agar yang lain dapat mendengarnya. Bisa kubayangkan wajahku semerah buah tomat ketika Namjoon hyung membacakannya. Semua hyungku tertawa karenanya. Mereka meledekku dengan kata-kata seperti, 'ya ampun kau sudah besar', 'aku tak percaya kau menulis semua ini', dan masih banyak lagi. Namjoon hyung mengembalikan suratku, kulipat rapi dan kedalam amplop. Aku sudah cukup malu.

"hyung kau tahu, cinta membuatku jadi lebih..."

"Ya!"

Jin hyung memukul kepalaku dengan selembar kertas. Tak sakit sedikitpun, apa-apaan. Kemudian ia membalik kertas sejatanya. Di bagian depannya tertulis 'Top Air', salah satu perusahaan penerbangan di Korea. Mataku membesar karena takjub.

"apa ini?" Kataku. Tak ditujukan secara khusus pada siapa.

"tiket pesawat, kau bodoh"

Yoongi hyung menjawabku dengan nada mengejek.

"pergilah dan temui Taehyung"

Jin hyung memeluk pundakku, dan Jimin hyung mengacak rambutku lagi. Ia sangat suka melakukan itu padaku. Hyungku yang lainnya juga ikut-ikutan dengan menggelitiki area sensitifku. Aku tertawa karena rasa geli yang menjalar di tubuhku. Dan kamipun tertawa bersama. Kupeluk hyungku satu per satu dengan erat. Pelukan ini tak pernah cukup untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihku untuk mereka. Aku tak tahu harus membayarnya dengan cara apa.

"pergilah, siapkan barang-barangmu, penerbangannya besok jam 6:30 pagi"

"benarkah?"

"iya cepat pergi saja"

"sana pergi"

Hyung-hyungku terus meyakinkanku untuk segera pulang dan siap-siap. Aku bangkit dari sofa.

"terimakasih banyak hyung"

Aku melakukan aegyo untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihku sekali lagi, kemudian berlari ke rumah.

"hati-hati Jungkook"

"sampaikan salamku untuk Taehyung"

"bawakan aku sakura"

Mereka terus berteriak hingga aku sudah cukup jauh untuk mendengarnya. Bangtan sangat mengerti perasaanku. Mereka tahu bahwa aku hampir mati setiap hari karena merindukan Taehyung. Untuk itu aku sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

* * *

Membaca peta bukanlah keahlianku. Tersesat sebanyak tiga kali merupakan rekor terkecil dibanding saat aku tersesat di gunung daerah Gwangju tahun lalu. Aku bingung harus bertanya pada siapa. Banyak orang yang lewat disini, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara bahasa Korea. _Jetlag _masih menguasaiku, ditambah lapar dan haus yang melanda. Aku berdiri tepat di depan sebuah cafe tapi sayangnya sedang tutup. Kulihat lagi peta di tanganku.

'kau tidak banyak membantu'

Kuputuskan untuk berdiri saja di depan cafe tutup itu. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Taehyung, tapi sayangnya ia tak membalas.

'bagaimana jika Taehyung sedang ada kuliah' atau 'bagaimana jika ia tidak mau menemuimu'

"aahh.. harusnya aku memberitahunya lebih awal"

Awalnya aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Tapi ternyata kebodohanku yang tidak dapat membaca peta dengan baik mengacaukan segalanya.

'Akan kutunggu sampai ia membalas'

Tak lama kemudian kudengar langkah kaki dari sebelah kananku. Aku bepaling menghadap sumber suara. kulihat seseorang bersama sepeda yang dituntunnya di samping kanan badannya. Ia memakai t-shirt putih dipadu dengan warna hitam di bagian lengannya, bagian dadanya bertuliskan 1924. Jeans hitam dan sneaker putih diserasikan dengan bajunya. Setelah diperhatikan lebih lama, ia memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku.

'_bagaimana bisa_?'

Jantungku berdegup kencang, badanku kaku, aku tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Aku lupa cara bernafas, aku lupa cara memerintahkan tubuhku untuk bergerak. Ia menghampiriku. Semakin dekat.. Semakin dekat..

"sepertinya kau sedikit tegang"

Ia menunjukan senyumannya yang khas yang sudah selama setahun ini terus kurindukan. Di tangannya lollipop kuning yang sudah dimakan olehnya. Keteganganku mencair melihat tingkah lakunya. Badanku tak lagi kaku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"kenapa? Tidak mau permen bekas ya?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku merindukan itu. Aku merindukan segala hal tentangnya. Ia tak berubah banyak, rasanya aku masih melihat Taehyung yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

"tidak, aku sangat menyukainya bahkan. Dengan ini, kita berciuman secara tidak langsung"

Kurebut lollipop di tangannya, memasukannya ke dalam mulutku. Ia menatapku tak percaya. matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia menubruk tubuhku, memelukku sangat erat hingga aku kesulitan bernafas.

"bukankah kau berjanji akan memelukku dengan erat saat kita bertemu?"

Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku baru saja akan protes karena hampir tersedak, tapi terhenti karena tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat basah di dada. Aku terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa Taehyung sedang menangis. Kulingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya, memeluknya, membelai rambutnya yang lembut untuk menenangkannya.

'_aku telah bertaruh banyak untuk dapat bertemu denganmu'_

THE END =D


	3. CAKE

Hai namaku Kim Taehyung. Aku tampan, muda, dan berbakat. Di usiaku yang ke-23 ini aku bahkan telah memiliki bisnis sendiri. Bukan bisnis besar. Hanya toko kue kecil-kecilan dengan cabang di beberapa daerah. Memiliki toko kue bukan berarti aku menjadi _big boss_ atau semacamnya. Semua pegawaiku sudah seperti adik, kakak, dan teman bagiku. Terutama pegawai di cabang Gangnam. Mungkin karena usiaku yang masih muda dan dekat dengan pegawai-pegawaiku, mereka selalu saja berani menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kecil seperti mencatat pesanan, mengangkat telepon, menunggu kassa, atau bahkan mengantarkan pesanan. Seharusnya aku lebih menunjukkan wibawaku agar mereka menjaga jarak. Ini semua salahku. Menjengkelkan sekali.

"Halo. _Victory Cake &amp; Bakery_ disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu."

Aku mencoba seramah mungkin. Ramah dan hangat. Itu adalah modal utama dalam melayani pembeli. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menerima telepon, jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

_"__U-uh itu aku ingin memesan kue."_

Oh, yeah. Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kau pesan di toko kue selain kue.

"Tentu, Tuan. Bisa kucatat pesananmu?"

"_Aku ingin memesan cake yang biasa kupesan."_

Yang biasa kaupesan? Apa kau pikir pelangganku hanya kau saja.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu Tuan?"

_"__Jeon Jungkook."_

Aku mencari namanya di daftar nama pelanggan setia kami. Rasanya aku sering mendengar Hoseok Hyung menyebut-nyebut namanya. Tapi aku tidak pernah berkesempatan melayaninya secara langsung. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mengetahui pesanannya secara langsung.

"_Cake strawberry_ dengan sedikit gula dan extra strawberry di atasnya. Apakah itu benar Tuan?"

_"__Ya."_

"Baiklah Tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar. Kami akan segera mengirimkan pesanan anda."

Aku segera membungkus pesanannya segera setelah telepon ditutup. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pelanggan dengan status _gold_ menunggu. Di tokoku, pelanggan setia dikelompokkan ke dalam tiga kategori, _gold, silver, dan bronze_. Pelanggan dengan status gold berarti pelanggan setia yang harus diutamakan dalam segala hal. Pengiriman harus cepat dan tepat, kemasan super rapi, dan diberi bonus kecil berupa souvenir atau _cupcake_. Mereka dengan status gold adalah orang-orang yang bersedia membayar lebih untuk setiap kepuasan yang dirasakannya. Entah karena terlalu baik hati atau memang banyak uang, mereka sering memberi tip dengan jumlah besar. Suatu kali mereka sempat memberi tip hingga sejumlah 50% harga kue. Aku sebagai pemilik toko tidak keberatan orang-orang kaya itu buang-buang uang. Aku justru sangat senang.

Pelanggan dengan status silver adalah pelanggan pertengahan. Mereka tidak menuntut pesanan agar cepat sampai, tapi mereka juga tidak ingin pesanan terlambat datang. Tip yang diberikan juga lumayan. Lalu pelanggan dengan status bronze. Pelanggan yang ada di kategori terbawah ini tidak pernah neko-neko. Mereka tidak perlu kami mengantar pesanan buru-buru. Meski kami mengirim keesokan harinya, mereka tak pernah mempermasalahkan. Selama pesanan yang sampai adalah pesanan yang benar, mereka sudah puas akan hal itu. Tip yang diberikan terbilang kecil. Tak masalah, selama mereka tetap setia memesan kue di toko kami.

Aku memanggil-manggil pegawaiku yang biasa mengantarkan pesanan. Tak ada seorangpun yang muncul. Kemana mereka? Disaat genting seperti ini mereka malah menghilang. Aku menanyai beberapa pegawai yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang melihat mereka. Apa mereka belum kembali dari mengantar pesanan? Kutekan layar ponselku dan memanggil Hoseok Hyung.

"Hyung, dimana kau sekarang?"

_"__Aku.. (hacih).. di rumah (hacih). _

Suaranya parau. Sepertinya Hoseok Hyung sedang sakit. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah menganggu istirahatnya.

_"__Apa terjadi sesuatu? (hacih)"_

"Uhm.. Ya. Ada pesanan dari pelanggan gold, dan tidak ada yang mengantar pesanannya. Semuanya sedang sibuk disini."

_"__Siapa yang memesan? (hacih)"_

Hoseok Hyung tidak berhenti bersin-bersin. Kurasa hidungnya sedang meler sekarang.

"Jeon Jungkook."

_"__KAU GILA?! Cepat antarkan pesanannya sekarang juga! Dia adalah penulis blog ternama. Jika kau terlambat mengantarkan pesanannya, dia mungkin akan menuliskan keluhan di blognya. Jika ia menulis di blognya, banyak orang yang membaca, lalu toko kita—maksudku tokomu akan bangkrut dan—"_

"Hentikan Hyung! Kau membuatku semakin panik. Baiklah, kututup telponnya."

Aku kira Hoseok akan memberikan solusi terbaik. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau ada yang dikatakan Hoseok Hyung benar, maka... ah, sudahlah. Aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

* * *

Hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 10 menit hingga aku sampai di rumah milik Jeon Jungkook. Beruntung aku tahu jalan pintas, jadi aku bisa sampai lebih cepat. Kupencet bel pintu yang dingin itu. Tak butuh lama hingga seseorang buka suara. Dari suaranya, aku cukup yakin bahwa dia adalah Jeon Jungkook si pelanggan gold yang memiliki blog ternama. Suaranya tidak jauh beda dengan yang terdengar di telepon.

"Saya dari _Victory Cake &amp; Bakery_ mengantarkan pesanan Tuan."

Hening. Aku jadi was-was. Apakah aku terlambat? Apa ia marah? Gawat! Aku harus mulai memikirkan bisnis baru kalau-kalau bisnis yang telah kubangun sendiri ini bangkrut karena seorang pelanggan.

"Apa kau pegawai baru?"

Jeon Jungkook kembali buka suara. Pegawai? Lebih tepatnya orang yang mempekerjakan para pegawai. Rupanya orang ini benar-benar pelanggan setia kami. Dia bahkan tahu kalau aku bukan orang yang biasa mengantar pesanan hanya dari suaraku.

"Y-ya Tuan."

"Kau lihat lubang di bawah pintu? Masukan kue dan tanda terimanya lewat sana. Aku juga akan memberikan uangnya lewat lubang itu."

Aku melirik ke bagian bawah pintu. Ada lubang berbentuk persegi disana. Melihat ini aku jadi ingat yang digosipkan pegawaiku. Mereka bilang ada pelanggan yang tidak pernah mereka lihat wajahnya karena ia tidak pernah mau menemui mereka secara langsung. Hanya sebuah lubang di pintu yang menjadi perantara mereka selama ini. Ternyata orang yang dimaksud adalah Jeon Jungkook. Pelanggan yang satu ini benar-benar unik. Aku memasukan tanda terima dan kue ke dalam lubang dengan hati-hati. Tak lama setelah itu beberapa lembar uang dan tanda terima yang sudah ditandatangani muncul dari lubang itu. Haaah.. orang ini benar-benar unik.

"Selamat menikmati kuenya Tuan Jeon Jungkook."

* * *

Setidaknya sekali dalam seminggu Jeon Jungkook selalu memesan kue dari tokoku. Dan setiap dia memesan kue, selalu aku yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Kali ini bukan karena tak ada yang mengantar, tapi ini atas inisiatifku sendiri. para pegawaiku selalu menata dengan curiga tiap kali aku akan mengantar kue ke rumah Jeon Jungkook. Mereka bilang wajahku jadi lebih cerah tiap aku ada pesanan dari Jeon Jungkook. Bahkan meski ada orang yang dapat mengantarnya, aku selalu memaksa agar aku saja yang mengantarkan pesanan miliki Jeon Jungkook. Jika kau tanya mengapa, aku sendiri tak yakin bagaimana menjawabnya. Jeon Jungkook, dia spesial. Bukan spesial dalam artian sebagai pelanggan. Spesial yang ini ada di konteks yang berbeda. Aku penasaran bagaimana wajah pelanggan setiaku itu. Aku kira jika aku sering mengantarkan kue aku bisa melihat wajahnya sekali saja. Sayangnya teoriku salah. Sekalipun ia tak pernah menunjukan wajahnya. Kira-kira kenapa? Apa alasannya? Apa wajahnya buruk rupa hingga ia terlalu malu untuk bertemu orang-orang? Ataukah ia mengidap penyakit langka yang menular? Apapun itu, aku harus mengetahui jawabannya.

Meski aku telah mencoba segala cara, tetap saja tak berhasil. Pernah suatu kali aku berpura-pura sakit perut. Kukira dia akan membiarkanku meminjam toilet di rumahnya, tapi yang terjadi malah...

_"__Aduh. Aduduh. Aahhh.. perutku. Aduuuh."_

_"__Ada apa?"_

_"__Sepertinya aku salah makan. Bagaimana ini?"_

_"__Kau perlu pergi ke toilet?"_

_"__Ya!"_

_"__Dari sini lurus, belok kiri, lalu belok kanan, ada toilet umum disana. Kalau tidak salah."_

Lalu aku juga pernah berpura-pura ingin meminjam telepon rumahnya, tapi ia memberikan ponselnya lewat lubang. Dia bilang, ponsel lebih praktis daripada telepon rumah. Aku juga sempat membaca blognya secara detil untuk mencari secuil informasi tentangnya. Tapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah wawasan mengenai turorial ini dan itu serta review beberapa produk. Rupanya Jeon Jungkook sangat gigih dalam menyembunyikan identitasnya. Tak ada sedikitpun jejak mengenai dirinya dimanapun. Yang kutahu tentangnya hanyalah 'Jeon Jungkook' tak lebih. Setiap kali datang ke rumahnya, selalu kusempatkan untuk mengobrol dengannya. Walau kadang dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tertentu, tak apa. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, makin tinggi pula rasa penasaranku. Rasanya bisa gila jika dalam seminggu aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Aku tidak tahu wajahnya, usianya, tingginya, beratnya, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Kalian bisa saja menyebutku gila atau semacamnya, yang jelas, kurasa aku menyukainya. Ya. Silahkan jika kalian ingin menertawakanku. Tertawalah sepuas kalian. Mungkin aku telah kehilangan kewarasanku karena telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang hanya kutahu suara, karya, dan namanya saja.

Hari ini adalah kesekian kalinya aku mengantarkan kue ke rumah Jeon Jungkook. Kali ini aku tidak memberikan souvenir atau cupcake gratis sebagai bonus telah menjadi pelanggan setia. Lebih dari itu, aku membawakan sebuket bunga baby's breath untuknya. Entah ia akan menyukainya atau tidak. Lagipula aku tidak pernah tahu kesukaannya. Jadi, kubawa saja apapun yang sekiranya pantas untuk diberikan. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini aku agak gugup. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya saat menerima bunga ini?

"_Victory Cake &amp; Bakery_?"

Kali ini Jeon Jungkook menggantikan posisiku mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya dia sudah dapat menebak kedatanganku sekarang.

"Ya, Tuan."

Sepertinya aku salah bicara. Jawaban 'ya' dariku membuat obrolan kami berakhir begitu saja. Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku basa-basi agar obrolan kami berlangsung lebih lama.

"Kau berdandan hari ini?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkanku, karena pertama, Jeon Jungkook menanyakan hal lain selain 'siapa?'. Kedua, bagaimana dia tahu aku berdandan? Apa dia sebenarnya memperhatikanku?

"M-maksudku parfummu tercium sampai kemari. Jadi, kukira kau sedikit berdandan hari ini."

Oh, wow! Apa itu berarti aku tak pernah sewangi ini sebelumnya? Lalu, apa memakai parfum sama dengan berdandan?

"Y-ya, Tuan. Aku akan menemui orang yang spesial hari ini. Jadi, aku sedikit berdandan."

"Oh."

Singkat, padat, jelas, dan menyakitkan. Itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan jawaban terakhir dari Jeon Jungkook. Kuambil beberapa lembar uang dan tanda terima yang berjatuhan di lantai. Jeon Jungkook tak bersuara lagi setelah kukatakan untuk menikmati kuenya. Ahh.. apa sih yang kuharapkan? Sebelum pergi, aku berbalik menghadap pintu kayu berwarna hitam mengkilap itu. Rumah Jeon Jungkook seperti sebuah kerajaan yang sangat kuat pertahanan depannya. Sulit sekali untuk ditembus meski telah dilempari meriam. Mungkin dari awal harusnya aku menyerah saja. Tapi menyerah tak pernah ada dalam kamusku. Aku berdiri di depan pintu dan menekan lagi bel rumahnya. Tanganku menggenggam erat bunga baby's breath yang kubeli untuknya.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Tuan Pengantar Kue _Victory Cake &amp; Bakery_?"

Aku berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Tuan Pengantar Kue _Victory Cake &amp; Bakery _rasanya terlalu panjang untuk sebuah nama. Udara serasa memenuhi rongga dadaku. Hari ini atau tidak sama sekali. Kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Jeon Jungkook hari ini. Mungkin ini keputusan tergila yang pernah kuambil. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus-menerus terlarut dalam perasaan yang tidak kutahu akan berlabuh atau tenggelam. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi pengantar kue selamanya. Aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri. Hari ini atau tidak sama sekali. Harus kuputuskan apakah Jeon Jungkook dapat menjadi bagian dari kehidupanku atau tidak.

"Apa kau tidak berniat untuk menemuiku sekali saja? Setiap minggu aku mengantar kue padamu. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat rupamu. Apa kau memang selalu seperti ini? Atau kau hanya melakukan ini padaku? Aku rasa aku tidak dapat melakukannya lagi. Aku lelah. Maksudku, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu. Aku ingin membicarakan hal lain selain 'siapa', 'aku pengantar kue', 'oh'. Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku saat mendengar suaramu? Apa kau tidak lelah hidup begini? Tidakkah kau ingin melihat dunia luar? Apa kau semacam putri yang terjebak di menara?"

Hening. Apa kata-kataku terlalu berlebihan? Mungkin aku telah menyakitinya. Aku hendak berbalik untuk pergi saat Jeon Jungkook berbicara lagi.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak yakin. Apa aku harus memiliki alasan khusus untuk mengenalmu?"

"Sebagai penulis blog dan webtoonist, banyak orang yang ingin tahu identitasku, terutama wajahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mengetahui wajah seseorang menjadi sangat penting. Bukankah apa yang kuhasilkan lebih penting dari wajahku? Dunia takkan kiamat meski aku terus bersembunyi di balik dinding rumah ini, kan? Begitu banyak orang yang ingin tahu tentangku. Begitu banyak. Dan diantara orang-orang itu, ada kau, seorang pemiliki _Victory Cake &amp; Bakery, _Kim Taehyung."

Aku sangat terkejut saat Jeon Jungkook menyebutkan identitasku. Bagaimana ia tahu tentangku? Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Betapa bodohnya diriku karena tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan cctv yang dipasang tepat di atas pintu depan rumah Jeon Jungkook. Jadi, selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu tentangku.

"Kau curang Jeon. Kau tahu tentangku, juga wajahku. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu dirimu."

Aku menunjuk ke arah kamera. Jeon Jungkook pasti sedang mengawasiku dari dalam sana.

"Tuan Kim Taehyung yang terhormat, asal kau tahu, aku telah menjadi pelanggan setiamu sejak lama. Bahkan sejak kau masih memiliki sebuah toko kue kecil di pinggiran Seoul. Waktu itu aku masih SMA. Aku sering datang ke tokomu. Aku semakin tertarik pada tokomu karena pemiliknya masih sangat muda dan tampan. Aku sering berkunjung, tapi pernah sempat mengobrol atau dilayani langsung olehmu. Aku sangat terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengantarkan kue ke rumahku. Awalnya kukira hanya kebetulan. Tapi sekarang selalu kau yang mengantar kue ke rumahku. Jadi, kukira kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku."

Keringat bercucuran dari keningku. Cuaca tiba-tiba terasa sepanas di padang pasir. Jeon Jungkook sudah selama itu menjadi pelangganku? Apa ini? Takdirkah?

"J-Jeon.. a-aku.. aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu. Aku sangat berterimakasih jika ternyata kau sudah menjadi pelanggan kami selama itu. Kau benar. Awalnya memang sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Tapi semakin aku mendengar suaramu, semakin aku merindukanmu. Aku rasa... a-aku m-menyukaimu."

Hening. Aku benci keheningan ini. keheningan ini serasa mencekik leherku hingga aku kekurangan pasokan oksigen di paru-paru.

"aku tahu ini gila. Aku memang sudah tak waras. Tapi.. hari ini aku harus memutuskannya. Aku harus mengetahui apakah yang kulakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia saja, atau... kau tahu aku orang yang sangat sibuk, tapi aku meluangkan waktu untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Jadi, tolong beri aku jawaban. Aku menyukaimu, apa kau mau jadi bagian dari kesibukanku? Jika ya, bukalah pintu ini, biarkan aku melihat wajahmu untuk pertama kalinya. Jika tidak, tetaplah disana."

Akan kuberi dia waktu satu menit. Jika dalam waktu itu dia tak datang juga, aku akan pergi. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10...

...55.. 56.. 57.. 58.. 59.. 60. Bahkan setelah waktu berlalu, Jeon Jungkook tak juga keluar. Mungkin ini jawabannya. Inilah akhirnya. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Tubuhku terasa meleleh menjadi gelembung-gelembung. Bahuku melorot hingga ke lantai. Aku tidak pernah merasakan patah hati sebelumnya. Dan kini aku merasakannya. Hari ini angin tidak bertiup kencang, tapi kenapa mataku berkaca-kaca. Mungkin sesuatu masuk di mataku? Rasanya perih sekali. Kuletakkan baby's breath yang kubawa di depan pintu. Aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku yang terasa seberat baja. Kulihat jam di tanganku. Sepertinya aku harus membatalkan rapat hari ini. Rasanya tidak benar mengadakan rapat dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti kaca yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Langkahku seperti zombie di film-film horor yang sering kutonton. Aku benar-benar kacau.

"Tuan Kim Taehyung!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat suara yang tak asing itu memanggil namaku. Suaranya terdengar begitu dekat. Bukan suara dari telepon atau speaker di pintu. susah payah, kuputar badanku menghadap sumber suara. Sesosok pemuda tampan berdiri di depan pintu sembari memeluk baby's breath yang kubawa. Tingginya hampir sama denganku. Otot lengannya menunjukan bahwa ia adalah orang yang rajin berolahraga. Rambutnya coklat gelap. Bibirnya merah muda. Matanya bulat dan besar seperti mata rusa. Gigi kelincinya terlihat saat ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Sesaat yang lalu rasanya aku masih baik-baik saja. Aku tidak terkena flu atau semacamnya, tapi kenapa suaraku parau saat mengucapkan namanya.

"Kau bilang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku. Kau juga bertanya apa aku ingi menjadi bagian dari kesibukanmu. Lalu, kenapa pergi begitu saja?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Apakah ini mimpi?

* * *

*** Gaje syekaleeeee ini fanfic-nya hhahahaha

Sebenernya aku pengen buat yang lebih panjang tapi karena satu dan lain hal jadinya malah segini. Maafkan aku karena alurnya kecepetan.. jadinya malah gaje gini deh T_T

Oh ya, aku gak sempet cek lagi jadi mohon maafkan jika ada typo bertebaran T_T


End file.
